


Fresh Start

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: James and Lily just died. You are James' sister and godmother to Harry. You are also Sirius' former girlfriend. The two of you had a nasty break up and now have to find a way to raise Harry together. This could be a possible fresh start for everything.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_They’re dead...James and Lily...you need to come home._

Remus Lupin’s words rang in your head as you hurried up the block. This was the last thing that you had ever expected to hear! Getting the news that your brother and best friend were dead was a stomach punch and a half! 

You had been out of town on an assignment. Now all that was on your mind was your nephew and godson, Harry. Banging on Remus Lupin’s door, you practically jumped up and down until your friend opened. 

“Y/n…”

He started. You quickly cut him off. 

“Where’s Harry?”

Remus looked over his shoulder. 

“He is inside. Y/n, I am so sorry about James. I...regret not being able to tell you in person.” 

You looked away holding back the furious tears. 

“Where is Pettigrew?” 

Remus moved as you stormed inside. He held a hand up. 

“We don’t know. We’re looking. The whole order is. Y/n, look...before you go in there. Sirius is here. The two of you are Harry’s godparents. Something will have to work out.” 

You froze hearing your ex-boyfriend’s name. You hadn’t seen Sirius since the two of you had broken up six months before. The breakup was a disaster but, in your opinion, it was entirely Sirius’ fault! Hell, everyone agreed it was his fault! For the last year of the relationship, he had been awful to you! He had become distant and cold. It didn’t help that he was checking out other women in front of you and not trying to be the least bit discreet about it. 

Finally, you had enough and ended the 6-year relationship one night over dinner. You had given him back the engagement ring leaving Sirius dumbfounded. He had begged you shamelessly not to leave. Just one more chance. I can change! I changed for you in the beginning! That sentence alone broke you. Yes, he had changed for you in the beginning but after getting bored with you he went right back to his old ways. You weren't sure if he actually cheated on you or not but the way that he would flirt with other women was painful enough.

After the breakup, he sent you at least 5 letters a day and had even bribed James into helping. James, however, told his best friend that he wasn’t getting into it. He was being the neutral corner and so was Remus on principle. 

“Y/n?”

Remus’ gentle voice pulled you from your obvious brooding. You looked up while trying to get into “tough girl mode.” 

“Where is Harry?”

Remus pointed to the living room. You quickly turned and stormed into the living room. Harry sat on the floor playing with some blocks as you took off your coat. You were in such a huff that you didn’t notice Sirius standing right beside you. 

“Y/n…”

You finally noticed your lover...ex lover...and that soul-sucking depression kicked in. 

“Hi, Sirius. Don’t have time.” 

You quickly walked to Harry and scooped him up. The baby grinned when he saw you. You cradled him in your arms fighting the urge to cry. At least one part of James and Lily was alive. 

After a few moments, you gently put the baby back down with his toys before turning to Sirius and Remus. 

“So is someone finding out where Pettigrew is? I’m going to kill him myself. If no one else is looking then I’m going to start.”

Remus gave Sirius a worried glance. Sirius sighed before walking to you and putting his hands on your shoulders. 

“Y/n, we are looking for him. Everyone is looking for him. You can’t go after Pettigrew.” 

“Like hell, I can’t!” 

You snapped. Sirius’ grey eyes narrowed and he gave you that haughty expression that meant he was annoyed. 

“Y/n, we have to keep Harry safe. We are his godparents.” 

You stepped back. 

“What is this _we_ mess? I’m not doing anything with you!” 

Sirius put his head down before looking up.

“Y/n, you know that your brother and Lily made us Harry’s godparents. It's our responsibility to take care of him. Please. Harry and I both need you. I have no idea what I am doing...our house is too empty without you. It could be a second chance.” 

Sirius ignored Remus, who did a facepalm from across the room. He ignored that Remus specifically said to try not to romance you. 

_“I love her Remus.”_

_“I know you do! I just don’t think telling Y/n how pathetic you are without her is a great idea right now. She’s hurting too. Y/n is a lot of things and proud is one of them. She won’t admit her feelings. If you wouldn’t have been a git, she would still be here with you.”_

_“I really fucked up. I know that now.”_

Sirius watched as you stepped back and held up your hands. 

“That is too much love in one mouthful!” 

Sirius sighed. 

“I’m not asking you to just hop in bed with me! All that I am asking for is to help me with our godson and possibly consider us working on our problems. You can have the master bedroom. I’ll take the couch. If things don’t work out then we can work out some kind of plan where we can raise Harry separately.” 

You stood chewing on your bottom lip. This was a lot to take in at once. You lose your brother and friend. Now you might just be moving back into your old home with the man that you still loved (even though you didn’t want to admit it). What would happen when Sirius went on dates with other people? Did he expect you to just sit back and watch? 

_He wants to work on our problems!_

Your heart said eagerly. Going on dates with other women would not be a way to work on problems! 

Looking down, you noticed Harry had crawled to Sirius’ feet and held his little arms up. Sirius bent down and picked the child up without thinking. 

“Alright, we will see how this goes.”


	2. Chapter 2

The following day was spent moving back into the house that you once shared with Sirius. Molly Weasley kindly offered to keep Harry for a few days. The following day would be James and Lily’s funeral. Molly figured that it would be a good idea for Sirius and yourself to have that particular night free. You had already made the executive decisions that you were going to get wasted. Knowing Sirius, he probably had the same thoughts in his mind. 

The night before Sirius tried to start a conversation about the relationship. You had quickly shot that down and ran off to your room. 

“We are going to have to talk to each other sometime!” 

Sirius shouted at your door. You walked to the bed that you once shared with Sirius and sat down. Sirius was right. The two of you needed to sit down and do a lot of talking but you didn’t want to. What if you took him back and got hurt again? A better question was what if he moved on and you were hurt watching him be happy with someone else. At least for the time being, he seemed desperate to have you as his lover. 

_Time will just have to fix this one...._

9 am: Sirius’ eyes grey opened slowly. He looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. This was the day that he had been dreading since news of James and Lily’s death came to him. He didn’t even want to get up. Sirius spent the night before drinking half a bottle of fire whiskey. If he didn’t have to be a functional adult that day; he would have gone for the full bottle. 

The light sound of a bang in the kitchen quickly pulled Sirius from his thoughts. 

“Y/n? Darling?”

He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. You stood on a kitchen chair painting a wall. Sirius frowned and looked around his new freshly painted kitchen. 

“You painted the kitchen.” 

Sirius said as he continued to look around. You nodded, not bothering to look over your shoulder. 

“I also cleaned the stove at 3 am. I have to know what the hell you did to the poor thing. It was filthy.” 

Sirius shrugged.

“Remus and I tried to cook. You, as the person who knows me best, know that I can’t cook to save my life.” 

You smirked.

“What do you think of this color?” 

Sirius nodded. 

“You were right. This color does make the kitchen look bigger. Wait a minute, why are you cleaning the stove at 3 am and painting the kitchen?” 

You took a deep breath. 

“This was healthier than plotting on murdering Peter Pettigrew.” 

Sirius stood silently for a moment before walking over and taking the paintbrush out of your hand. 

“Y/n, we are going to get him. We are going to get him and I will personally make his life a living hell that he can’t escape from.” 

You nodded. Sirius had the feeling that you didn’t believe him. He waited a moment before reaching out to help you down from the chair. The two of you stared at each other the moment Sirius’ hands wrapped around your waist. You swallowed, trying to fight back the feeling of ecstasy from being this close to him again. 

As much as you didn’t want to admit it, the two of you were pinning for the other. It was almost shameless. Sirius was giving you that puppy dog look that made your heart swoon and you could tell that he was fighting with everything that he had to not pull you to him. This is going to be harder than you thought!

“Look, I have almost had him a few times. He isn’t going to come here and get all rowdy without consequences.” 

You took a breath. 

“Sirius, we are both going to end up in Azkaban for setting that dwarf on fire.” 

Sirius smirked. 

“No. That won’t be happening. I’m going to let the dementors have him but that doesn't mean that I won’t get a few punches in first. I’m bigger than him anyway. We should probably start getting ready. I’ll help you finish this when we get back.” 

2 hours later…

Sirius sat in the back of the funeral home trying to avoid any reason to go to the front. He absolutely did not want to see James or Lily’s dead bodies. All Sirius wanted at the moment was a shot of whiskey or a cigarette. 

“Sirius?”

He looked up to see his cousin Andromeda looking down at him with the most heartbroken expression ever. 

“Hey.”

He replied before looking back down at his lap. Andromeda sat down slowly. 

“I am so sorry about James and Lily. I know how much you loved them.”

Sirius nodded. 

“Yeah. Thanks.” 

Andromeda knew that Sirius was retreating further and further into that dark place that he liked to hide in. 

“How is Y/n?” 

Sirius looked up to see you still standing at the front of the room. You hadn't moved from James’ coffin in some time. Remus stood beside you with an arm around your waist. He silently thanked his friend for doing the job that he wasn’t. 

“She’s taking it hard. You know that neither one of us are that great with communication.” 

Andromeda nodded. That was true! She had seen Sirius and yourself avoid problems in the relationship too many times. The two of you seemed to kiss, cuddle, and fuck your problems away instead of talking. 

“Yes, I know that well. I heard that she moved back in with you.”

Sirius leaned back on the bench and nodded. 

“Yes, she moved back in yesterday. We are going to raise Harry together.”

Andromeda took a breath. 

“Sirius, you love Y/n and she loves you.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“She doesn’t love me...not anymore. I ruined everything with her.” 

Andromeda sighed. Had her cousin always been this difficult? 

“Sirius, she has looked back here at you at least 10 times. She is trying to catch your eye. Y/n may be a stubborn proud woman but she is a stubborn proud woman that loves you. Prove to her how much you love her! The two of you aren’t children anymore! You're both essentially parents now! Harry needs the both of you. Won’t you do it for him?”

Sirius’ grey eyes rolled up to where Harry sat on Molly’s lap eagerly playing peekaboo with the Weasly’s son Ron. He quickly stood and walked to the front of the funeral parlor. Remus was the first to look up. He gave Sirius a nod before signaling down to you with his eyes. 

Sirius took a breath and looked down at you. You stood looking ahead with tear-stained cheeks and didn’t realize that your best friends were beside you. Remus slowly removed his arm from your waist and Sirius took his place. You didn’t fight the urge to lean into him. Sirius snuggled his face into your lavender-scented hair. He breathed in, enjoying the closeness...even if it was for a moment. 

Remus slowly looked at the two of you with a sad smile. This was the way things were supposed to be. The two of you were supposed to be together. Remus could only hope that you leaving Sirius was enough to kick his ass into gear. 

The three of you stood in silence. It wasn’t supposed to be like this! Jame and Lily weren't supposed to die! James and Lily were too young. 

_I’m too young to be a father. Hell, last month I was partying in London…_

Sirius thought then immediately felt guilty. The two of you had discussed having a baby sooner rather than later. 

“Maybe I do want to have a family after all.” 

_It was a normal night. Sirius sat on the couch while you finished cleaning up from dinner. You had turned around with a smile when Sirius made the comment._

_“I thought that you didn’t want kids.”_

_You said innocently. Sirius smiled over the book he was reading._

_“Maybe I changed my mind?”_

_He stood up with a sultry smile before pulling you into his arms._

_“Maybe I want to call you my wife and see you carry our child? Besides, we are good at practicing making babies...we can just do it for real this time.”_

_Sirius’ lips closed on your neck. You moaned as his hand slid up your dress._

_“Are you proposing to me, Sirius Black?”_

_“I might just be.”_

Sirius pulled himself from the memory. Your engagement ring suddenly felt very heavy in his pocket. Sirius wasn’t about to admit it but he kept the ring in his pocket since you had placed it back in his hand. 

“I’m ready to go now.” 

You whispered, loud enough for Sirius and Remus to hear. Sirius looked up at his friend and nodded. 

“Come on then.” 

30 minutes later, Remus walked into the house after Sirius and yourself. The three of you hadn’t said much since the funeral was over. 

“So what do we do now?”

Remus asked. You shrugged. 

“I don’t know about you two but I am getting drunk.” 

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other for a moment before shrugging and following you. 

2 hours later, you were drunk off your ass! You stood in the kitchen twirling in Remus’ arms. The loud music blared. Sirius sat at the table with a now empty bottle of booze in front of him watching the two of you with a smile. 

“This is a good song!”

You said happily. Remus laughed, feeling dizzy as hell but this dance was everything that he needed at the moment. 

“I love it! I hate it but I love it! Reminds me of my grandma.” 

You burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Your grandma is cool!” 

Remus let go of you and held up a hand. 

“I need to vomit.” 

Instead of going to the bathroom like a sober person, Remus went outside to find a bush. You kept spinning with your bottle of Dubonnet. 

After a few moments later, you went to the table to join Sirius. Plopping down on his lap, you threw your arms around his shoulders. 

“You didn’t dance with me.” 

Sirius chuckled and took a sip of his drink. 

“Love, you know that I don’t dance.” 

“That’s not what I remember.” 

You slurred. 

“Remember the Yule Ball? We had a right nifty time.” 

As drunk as Sirius was he couldn’t help but think how adorable you were. 

“We were under the stairs the whole night.” 

“Dance with me.” 

You begged shamelessly. Sirius patted your leg. 

“Get up then, princess, and get back in my arms.” 

You wasted no time in throwing your arms around Sirius’ neck. His arms were around your waist. Both of you were twirling to the most god awful music imaginable! 

“I love seeing you smile.” 

Sirius said happily. This was the most that you had smiled over the past few months and it felt good! 

“I love seeing you smile more! You’re so handsome. I love you, Sirius.” 

Sirius froze before giving you a clumsy kiss. 

“I love you more, Y/n!”

“Prove it!” 

The next morning, you woke with a pounding headache. Putting a hand to your head, you decided that it was time for a special potion. 

“What the hell did we do last night?”

You thought before starting to stand up but froze realizing that an arm was around you. Looking down, you knew that hand from anywhere. 

“Oh Merlin, what did we do?!”

You thought more urgently realizing that Sirius was wrapped around you. He was still out cold. Looking down, you realized that you were both naked. 

“Damn it!”

You muttered before slowly pulling yourself out of your exes arms and tried to remember what happened. 

_“Prove it.”_

_Sirius’ grey eyes darkened as he licked his lips._

_“Those are dangerous words.”_

_You pulled him down by his tie before hungrily kissing him. Sirius reached down and picked you up._

_30 minutes later, the two of you were completely naked and rolling around in the bed._

_“Sirius, please. Don’t be a damned tease! You know how much I love it when you touch me like this.”_

_Sirius chuckled and shoved his dark hair out of his eyes._

_“Do you want me inside of you now?”_

_“Hurry up!”_

_You squealed. Sirius didn’t wait to be told twice before pushing into you. You automatically clenched around him, making Sirius moan._

_“Has anyone else touched you?”_

_Sirius slurred. You shook your head before throwing it back against the pillow. Sirius grabbed your legs and threw them around his shoulders._

_“N-no. It's you! Always you!”_

You shook the memory from your head before getting up and rushing to get dressed. It was time to get Harry and there was no way that you could face Sirius at the moment! You could only pray that he would be gone for his mission when you returned. That would give you a few weeks to prepare to face him. 

6 weeks later…

“Pregnant.” 

Remus said calmly. You, meanwhile, sat with your eyes clenched with your fingers crossed. 

“Are you sure?”

You questioned. Remus sighed before sitting down beside you. 

“Y/n, we have done all of the magical tests in addition to all of the muggle ones. I think that it is safe to say that you are going to be a mother. 

You stood up and walked to the sink feeling tears forming in your eyes. 

“What the hell am I going to do Remus? I’m having a totally unplanned baby with my ex. We have Harry. We are boh in the order….and….” 

Remus stood up and quickly pulled you into his arms. 

“You are going to breathe first off. Second, everything will be fine. You have me and the rest of the order too. Y/n, I will never abandon you. If you remember its us, as in Sirius, yourself, and me against the world now. We support each other. As far as Sirius is concerned, he loves you. I know that you don’t want to believe that but he does. I also think that you still love him.” 

You pressed your face against Remus’ chest. For a moment, you wished the baby would have been with him. At least Remus wouldn’t try to confuse you. 

“Yes...I do still love him.” 

Remus took your hand in his. 

“Sirius has changed.” 

You nodded before looking over at Harry, who sat eagerly eating a snack. He was so happy in his own little world. The realization that you were about to have two babies under the age of 3 was almost scary. Sure, people did it all the time but Sirius and yourself were not those people! 

“When does he come home?”

Remus’ gentle voice pulled you from your thoughts.

“Tomorrow. He’ll be at dinner tomorrow at the Weasley’s.” 

Remus looked thoughtful. 

“If you want, I will sit with you when you tell him.” 

You nodded. 

“It definitely couldn’t hurt.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, you stood in line waiting to purchase a premade cake to take to the Weasley’s. The last thing that you really wanted to do at the moment was cook! When your eyes opened that morning, you were ready to throw your guts up. 

“I’m going to kill Sirius when he gets home. That’s it! He’s a dead man.” 

You muttered under your breath as another wave of nausea washed over you. Harry, meanwhile, decided to start pulling on the buttons of the tweed coat you were wearing. You mentally thanked the toddler for any kind of distraction that he had to offer you. The less that you had to think about being pregnant in addition to Sirius out there without the knowledge that he was about to be a father the better off you were! 

“Easy, love.”

You whispered to your nephew as the clerk finished up. The clerk gave you a small smile before handing you the bag. 

Walking out of the store, you let your mind go back to the previous thoughts. How in the hell were you going to tell Sirius about the baby? Were you just going to blurt it out or should you butter him up then drop the news? Molly’s idea seemed to be the best and healthiest. 

_“Sit him down, just the two of you, and tell him. Sirius loves you. I know the time isn’t ideal with everything going on but the two of you can do it. The two of you have been together since you were kids...now you’re having kids.”_

You smiled at the thought. Molly always knew what to say at the worst times! 

“Y/n?” 

A voice and someone touching your arm quickly pulled you from your thoughts. You turned to see none other than Regulus Black standing behind you. 

“Regulus, what do you want?”

You snapped before tightening your hold on Harry. If the man thought that he was going to get Harry, he had another thing coming. You didn’t mind hexing Sirius’ younger brother! 

The younger man shook his head and held his hands up. 

“I haven’t come to harm you. I need to talk to you... it's important.” 

“I’m busy.”

You replied coldly. Regulus gave you that displeased expression that you had seen on Sirius’ face many times. 

“Too busy to talk to an old friend? Like it or not, Y/n, we were friends. You were kind to me when the rest of my brother’s merry gang of men were cruel to me. Can’t you spare me a moment, for old times sake?”

You scowled at the man before adjusting Harry in your arms. 

“Fine. What can I do for you?” 

Regulus motioned to a small table at a cafe. 

“Come sit down.” 

You slowly followed and did as you were told. Looking at Regulus broke your heart. He was right. The two of you were friends. You were the only one out of your friends that was nice to the boy. The boy...thats what he was to you. He would always be Sirius’ younger brother. He was the perfect son in his parent’s eyes. Their pureblood mania was almost too insane to deal with. 

“I see you got your nephew.”

You nodded. 

“Indeed. Some of you stupid death eater friends killed my brother and sister-in-lae. Just an FYI, when I get my hands on Pettigrew...it won’t be pretty.” 

Regulus frowned. He knew that you would be furious over James and Lily being killed. Regulus could have cared less. He had always blamed James for turning Sirius away from the family...more particularly him. James seemed to be the brother that Sirius always wanted. When he made friends with James, Regulus was no longer wanted or needed. 

“It won’t make any difference.” 

You tilted your head, totally confused by his insolent attitude. 

“What do you mean?” 

Regulus leaned back as the waitress put two cups of coffee in front of you. He waited until she was gone before speaking again. The last thing that he wanted was for little ears who didn’t belong overhearing the conversation. 

“This whole stupid war. Nothing is going to be fixed with all of the fighting. Too many people are dying for the wrong reasons.” 

You kept your eyes on Regulus curiously. This was coming from the boy who was so proud to sign up to be a death eater! He was making mommy and daddy Black proud. Now he was saying that none of this mattered!

Before you could make a comment, your stomach rolled at the smell of the beverage in front of you. Holding your breath, you tried to keep your mind on Regulus’ words. 

“Then what are the right reasons?” 

“Not what we are seeing.” 

He replied simply. You sat blinking. Regulus knew that you were getting confused and annoyed 

“Regulus, whose side are you on?”

His grey eyes rolled to yours. The smirk that he gave you reminded you too much of his brother! 

“I can’t say. So how are you?” 

You took another deep breath, trying to keep a grip on your stomach. It was taking all you had not to get violently ill on Regulus’ obviously expensive shoes. 

“Fine.” 

“You’re awfully pale.” 

“I’m not feeling well.” 

Regulus raised an eyebrow as you scooted the coffee away from you. He decided to go out on a limb. Hopefully, he was wrong but he had a feeling that wouldn’t be the case. 

“How far are you?”

Your head snapped up and what color was in your face drained out. 

“Excuse me?”

Regulus smirked. He had spent enough time with Malfoy’s while Narcissa was pregnant to recognize a pregnant woman from a mile away!

“You’re pregnant aren’t you? Does my brother know?”

When you didn’t respond Regulus sighed. He ran a hand through his short hair (another habit he obviously got from his older brother). 

“You are going to have to tell him. Sirius will figure it out and angry for being left in the dark. I didn’t know the two of you were back together.”

You rolled your eyes. 

“We aren’t. Not yet at least...and I know exactly how Sirius is. I have been with him since we were 15.”

Regulus was clearly conflicted. 

“Do you need anything? If my brother isn’t taking care of you at least let me.”

You shook your head. This was getting out of control and fast!

“Regulus, he doesn’t know! When he finds out, Sirius will do what he’s supposed to. I appreciate your concern. Sirius will be a wondering father! He’s great with Harry.”

Regulus’ grim expression didn’t soften. He knew Sirius would be a good father. Sirius would be 100% better than their own father. 

“I won’t know. Y/n, you know that Sirius won’t let me see the baby. We are both not welcomed in each other’s lives. You can get a hold of me if you need anything.”

Regulus slowly got up and disappeared. He had forgotten the entire reason that had wanted to talk to you. Now his mind was as twisted as a pretzel. 

The conversation with Regulus troubled you most of the afternoon. Arriving at Molly’s you tried to push the conversation from your mind. Molly opened the door with her usual giddy smile. 

“Y/n, darling! It's so good to see you! Here let me have Harry. I’ll put him in the other room with Ron.” 

Harry didn’t fight Molly, taking him before looking back to you. Molly kissed his forehead eagerly. 

“Don’t worry, little one. She isn’t going anywhere.” 

You gave your nephew a little wave before looking around the room. There was no sign of Sirius. You felt a little disappointed Sirius was typically one of the first ones back but tonight not so much. 

“He’s not here yet.” 

You looked over your shoulder and was relieved to hear Remus’ voice. Turning, you quickly wrapped your arms around your best friend. 

“How are you feeling?”

Remus asked. You sighed. 

“I feel horrible. I have been throwing up all morning and I really think that I am starting to show.” 

You ran your hand down your still flat stomach. Remus grinned.

“I think you are just imagining that. You look nice.”

You couldn't help smiling. Remus Lupin always knew what to say at the right time! That was one thing that you were thankful for! 

Your attention went to the fresh cuts on his face and neck. The full moon. You had forgotten all about the full moon! Here Remus was worrying over you when he was going through his own hell that hit every month. 

“How about you?”

You asked gently. Remus frowned. 

“I’m sorry?”

“You know what I mean, Remus.”

“I look worse than I feel.” 

You pressed your lips together and wrapped your hand around his. 

“Come by the house later. I have some stuff that I can put on you.” 

“You’re too good to me, Y/n” 

Remus knew it was too light of a comment for everything that you actually did for him. You took care of him when you didn’t have to.

“That’s called being a best friend. Just like you sat with me while I did 12 pregnancy tests.”

You said with a smile. Remus shrugged with a grin. 

The door opening and closing pulled your attention from Remus. Sirius stood taking off his coat. You glanced at Remus. 

“Well, time to face the music.” 

You took a deep breath before going to where Sirius stood cuddling Harry. His grey eyes rolled to you before smiling. You stood on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. Sirius was completely shocked by the act. He had half expected you to not even pay attention to him.

“Hello, stranger.” 

Sirius said with a smirk. When you blushed, Sirius was slightly surprised. He half expected you to tell him to stop his flirting. 

“I should say the same to you. Can we talk?”

Sirius nodded. He was more than happy to talk! For six weeks he had been stewing over the fact that the two of you had slept together then you were too good to face him! 

Walking into Molly and Arthur’s room, you waited until Sirius closed the door. He automatically went from normal Sirius Black to “I am fucking pissed and you’re going to hear about it.”

“So you sleep with me then will not talk to me for six weeks. Is that how we are?”

“Sirius, I’m sorry. You know that I had to pick up Harry. This isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Sirius rolled his eyes before lighting a cigarette. 

“Let me guess. You’re pregnant.”

The comment was totally sarcastic. When you burst into tears, Sirius quickly put the cigarette out. 

“Y/n!”

He said your name a little higher pitched than he meant to. 

“I am.”

You said in a barely audible whisper. Sirius was dead silent. His eyes were wide in shock. This had to be the worst time ever to be having a baby! He stood motionless. His eyes were locked on you going from your face to your stomach. 

“Sirius, say something.” 

“Are you sure?” 

He managed to choke out. You gave him the world’s biggest bitch face. What kind of question was that? 

“It isn’t hard to pee on a stick! I took 12. Ask Remus if you don’t believe me.” 

Sirius immediately looked annoyed. 

“So you couldn’t call the father of the child but you could call another man?”

He knew that it was a cruel comment but the jealous side of his brain had roared back with a vengeance.

“Sirius, you were on a job! I couldn’t just get a hold of you and be like _hey I may or may not be pregnant. Want to come home while I find out?”_

Sirius stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Yes, you could! Why don’t you just go have a baby with Remus? I’m sure he would be a better boyfriend than me too.”

Your mouth dropped. This WAS not the reaction that you had expected! 

“Funny, I don’t want him as my boyfriend. I was hoping that would be your job! Stop acting like your family! You’re better than that.”

Sirius’ mouth dropped. He stared at you for a moment before appeatating out of the room.

An hour later, Sirius sat with a half-empty bottle of fire whiskey in front of him as he lay on the bed. He had been pouting from the moment that he arrived home. Was his comment about Remus out of line? Yes, it was. Sirius knew that there was nothing between Remus and yourself. He had been a jealous shit over the fact that you would go to Remus over him. Maybe it wasn’t jealousy but hurt. 

_“If you hadn’t treated her like crap, in the beginning, Y/n would have come to you...like she did with anything else.”_

The voice in Sirius’ head was right! When the two of you were in school, if something was wrong Sirius fixed it. If you had a problem, he was the first person that you went to (which of course unless it was sexual in nature, James was taking care of the problem too.) 

“Do you think that you handled that appropriately?” 

Sirius jumped up to see Remus standing in the doorway. His friend looked pretty annoyed...and he had a good reason. 

“Probably not.” 

Sirius muttered as he stood up. He slightly staggered from all of the booze that he had just downed. 

“Y/n is very upset and all you have to say is probably not? Sirius, I love Y/n dearly. She is one of my best friends. I, however, have no romantic interest in her! Y/n has made it very obvious since we were teenagers that you were the one that she wanted. She wanted the rebel bad boy, not the shy bookworm.”

Sirius’ grey eyes rolled to his friend before siling. 

“Sorry, Moony.” 

When Remus smiled, Sirius knew that all was forgiven. 

“You should go talk to her.”

Remus said. Sirius looked up as his smile faded. 

“What am I going to do, Remus? We are having a baby at the worst time ever. I’m no good as a boyfriend. Tonight’s behavior showed that. I’m supposed to get her pregnant when we are trying for a baby not during some drunken one night stand.” 

Remus sat down. He knew that this was going to be one hell of a conversation. 

“Maybe it's what the two of you need? Have you thought about that? Both of you were looking for a sign that your love was meant to be. I know that you don’t think it is a good time...that is probably what makes it the right time.You are doing splendidly with Harry. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

Sirius smiled at the mention of Harry’s name. He had to admit that watching you care for the baby made the man in him go crazy.

“What if I can’t take care of them? What if I fuck up again?”

Remus shook his head. 

“You will fuck up again but that is where Y/n and yourself will show how strong you are as a couple. Sirius, she was the girl that essentially tamed you. You love her madly. You can care for Y/n and the kids properly. You have the ability.” 

Sirius sighed.

“My family’s name and money will take care of them...the things that I hate.”

Remus put a hand on his friend’s back. His poor friend was definitely on the self-hatred train for the evening. 

“It will be you. Sure, those things are helpful. Sirius, you are not your family. You can raise Harry and the baby differently. Besides, it isn’t like your mom and dad will be jumping to come into the picture.”

Sirius smirked. Remus was definitely right there! He hadn’t heard a peep from his parents in years. 

“Remus, can you go get Y/n?”

Remus nodded and opened the door. You stood on the other side, obviously hearing the whole conversation. Remus grinned before stepping out of the room. 

“I’ll just get Harry down for the night.”

Once Remus was out of the picture, Sirius held out his hand to you. You could tell by looking at him that he was half-drunk but you didn’t care. At least, he would be willing to listen. You smiled at the thought of Sirius being a needy drunk. 

Wrapping your hand around his, you didn’t fight Sirius when he pulled you into his arms. The hug was exactly what the two of you needed! 

“Y/n, I am really sorry. I was a big jerk. I guess I was...am scared.”

There it was! The emotion that you needed to see! You didn’t want Sirius to keep all of this locked up inside himself! 

“And you think that I’m not? Sirius, I am really scared! I was worried that you would never want to be with me once that you found out.” 

Sirius was clearly stunned by that comment. How could he not want to be with you? He had been desperate to get you back since the day you walked out on him! Maybe he wasn’t vocalizing his desperation enough?

“Y/n, I’m not some idiot! Look, I know that I treated you badly for a while and I am eternally sorry for that. I want to fix what happened between us. I want to make you happy.”

For the first time in months, that cold angry side of yourself had vanished! You stood up enough to pull him into a kiss. Sirius was motionless at first but quickly wrapped his arms around you to deepen the kiss.

“I want to make you happy too.”

You said against his mouth. 

“Would you still marry me? I don’t want people talking and the way things are…”

You slowly pulled away as Sirius’ voice cracked. The way things are...that sentence alone was very telling. A lot of other people were eloping at crazy rates. You figured the thought of possibly being killed the next day was enough to scare anyone into wanting to do wild things. 

Your mind immediately went to James and Lily. James wouldn't be there to give you away. Lily wouldn't be able to help you fuss over dresses.

“I would. We don’t know what tomorrow will bring.” 

Sirius reached into his pocket and slowly slid your engagement ring back on your finger. 

“You kept my ring?”

Sirius nodded as he pressed a kiss to your ring finger.

“It's been in my pocket since you left.”

His eyes looked pained when he said the word left. You quickly reached up and put your hands on either side of his face. 

“I’m not leaving again!” 

Sirius was relieved to hear that! The promise that he wouldn't be alone again was everything that he wanted to hear! 

(Meanwhile) 

Regulus walked into 12 Grimmauld Place in a huff. He didn’t want to see or talk to anyone at the moment! 

“My son is that you?”

Regulus groaned at hearing his mother’s voice. He knew that he might as well face her and get it over with.

“Yes, mum. It's me.” 

Regulus walked into the living room where his mother sat sipping a glass of wine. Her cold eyes were focused on a book that she was reading. The woman couldn't even be bothered to look at her “favorite” son.

“Is all well?”

She asked. Regulus shrugged.

“Do you remember Y/n Potter?”

Walburga slammed the book and glared up angrily! She didn’t want to hear your name! 

“The whore is a blood traitor. What about her?” 

Regulus fought back a groan. He didn't want to get in a fight with Walburga that night. 

“That would be her. Y/n is pregnant. She’s having Sirius’ baby.”

Walburga instantly looked like someone shoved a handful of lemon drops in her mouth. 

“Don’t say his name in this house! You’re telling me that Sirius is having a child with her?” 

Regulus nodded as he poured a glass of whiskey. 

“That is exactly what is happening. Like it or not mum, the child will be part of this family. At least you won’t have ugly grandchildren. Y/n is lovely and Sirius...well you’ve met him.”

Walburga stood up and walked to the window. She was dead silent for a few moments before turning quickly.

“Maybe I should pay the happy couple a visit.”


	4. Chapter 4

The following month a half passed without much excitement. Things seemed to be slowly calming down from all of the “pregnancy discovery” news. Molly had made it her personal mission to make sure that she was always available for last-minute babysitting. She knew that you were miserable with morning sickness the morning after you announced that you were expecting. Molly seemed to show up just when you needed her the most!

This morning, in particular, was the first that you felt halfway decent in a while. It was nice waking up and not having to rush to the bathroom. You lay in bed enjoying the warm bedding while listening to the sounds of Sirius and Remus arguing over how to fix Sirius' motorcycle. It took all you had to not go out into the garden and watch the argument at hand. The moment that Remus told Sirius it was time to hang up the whole bad boy vibe and invest in a muggle car colored a lovely shade of beige. You almost lost it. You wished that you could have seen the expression on Sirius' face at that moment.

You smiled when Harry rolled over and looked at you with a sleepy grin. It still made your heartache at just how much he looked like James! Sometimes, if even for a brief moment, you could imagine that your brother was still alive again.

“Mama!”

Harry squealed, happily. You looked down sadly. Harry had been calling Sirius and yourself “mama” and “dada” for a few weeks. Neither of you had the heart to correct him. The poor boy was too young to understand anyway. Harry would understand in time. He would know how wonderful his mother and father were. If the two of you could be remotely the parents that James and Lily were...you would be thrilled.

“Not sleepy anymore?”

You asked, pulling yourself from your thoughts as Harry giggled. Sirius had put the boy into bed between the two of you the previous night when Harry decided it was time to wake at four am. The two of you were trying to keep Harry in his own room at night but it wasn't working.

“No.”

Harry squealed as you stood up. You quickly dressed before picking the boy up and heading downstairs.

“I think someone is ready for food.”

Harry nodded eagerly and pointed to his mouth.

(Meanwhile)

Remus sat watching Sirius' eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on with his bike.

“You know, there are muggles who fix these sort of things.”

Sirius looked up with an annoyed scowl.

“And let someone else touch her? I think not.”

Remus grinned. That was just the reply that he was looking for. Over the past few weeks, Sirius had been a bit “tense.” Remus was no fool as to why either.

“How is Y/n feeling?”

Sirius leaned back.

“The past two days have been better. She isn't spending all morning throwing up. That has been nice. I think she is a bit tired of me asking if she wants some water. Lucky for us, Molly Weasley turns up like some kind of fairy godmother with stuff to make Y/n feel better and less...mean.”

Remus started laughing.

“She isn't mean.”

Sirius nodded.

“Well, she isn't blaming you for knocking her up. I think this week alone she has told me this is all my fault at least 6 times before she starts crying on me. I just stand there blinking like an idiot.”

Remus had seen you burst into tears a few times of trivial things and had handled it like a champ. That was just Remus Lupin though. He always was able to handle emotional people. He had a feeling that he was about to be needed to handle his emotional friend very soon!

“Don't worry, Sirius. You'll have your normal wife back in 28 weeks.”

Sirius' mouth dropped.

“28 weeks? I have to wait that long?

Remus had to fight back his laughter at the lost and almost desperate expression on Sirius' face.

“It won't seem that long. Do you know what you want yet? Boy or girl?”

Sirius shook his head.

“I don't care. As long as Y/n and the baby are healthy...that is all that I care about.”

“You know if the baby is a girl then you will have to deal with teenage boys one day. I don't think that you will have to think too hard on how we were as teenage boys...”

Sirius' whole face went pale and his eyes widened as he dropped the tool that he was holding. He thought about how awful he was and winced! 

“Oh hell!”

Sirius wasn't sure what Remus was talking about. Remus was fine as a teenage boy! He was that perfect boy that every man hoped his daughter would drag home. Sirius on the other hand...well...he was lucky that Fleamont Potter even let him within 12 feet of you!

“This kind of makes me wish that Mr. Potter was alive so I could call him and apologize for having sex with his daughter. All I can say is bless that poor boy that turns up on my doorstep.”

Remus leaned back in his chair with a smile. It was clearly evident that Sirius hadn't even thought about this yet. Remus already felt sorry for the poor baby already if it was a girl. Between Sirius and having a werewolf for a godfather, the poor thing didn't stand a chance in the dating world!

“Lucky for you that is still many years away.”

Sirius rolled his eyes and tried to get back to what he was doing.

“Too soon for my liking.”

He muttered.

(meanwhile)

You stood in the kitchen as Harry eagerly shoved baby oatmeal in his mouth. He eagerly offered you a banana several times. The sound of the doorbell ringing quickly pulled you from your thoughts. You didn't expect any visitors that morning.  
Opening the door, you froze seeing none other than Walburga Black on the other side. You stood looking at her for a few moments as if making sure your mind wasn't playing games on you.

“Excuse me, are you lost?”

You asked after a few quiet moments. Walburga didn't smile nor did she show any emotion.

“No, I know exactly where I am Y/n Potter.” 

You frowned, feeling a cold chill come over you. For years you had dreamed of punching this woman in the face! 

“Y/n Black. You do know whose house this is,yeah?”

Walburga blinked a few times when you corrected her. Regulus didn’t tell her about that detail. 

“To the same man whose name you have now.”

You had to bite your tongue and repeat _I’m a better person_ over and over in your mind. 

“You're perceptive. So, what did we do to win the pleasure of your company?”

It still amazed you how a person could be totally sarcastic to Walburga and it went right over her head! Maybe the lady had no idea what sarcasm was? 

“Are you going to invite me in? We are letting flies inside.” 

You blinked. The last thing that you really wanted to happen was for Sirius to see his mother. It seemed, however, that you really had no choice. It was probably best to go ahead and get this over with. 

“Won't you come…”

“I would love to.” 

Walburga interrupted before walking right past you. 

“Merlin, I am going to set this bitch on fire.” 

You followed Walburga into the kitchen as she sat down at the table. Her cold eyes immediately went to Harry.

“It appears that you were further along than what Regulus believed. This child, however, looks nothing like my son.” 

You snorted. 

“Well, because he isn’t.” 

Walburga’s mouth dropped. Has she heard your corrections? Were you out screwing around on Sirius? Walburga wasn’t surprised. This was just another example as to why you weren’t good enough! 

“Excuse me?”

You wanted to laugh at the expression on her haughty face. 

“This is my nephew, Harry. We have custody of him. I, however, am pregnant...if you can’t tell.” 

Walburga looked relieved as she looked at the slight curve of your stomach. 

“I see. I guess it was a bit too difficult for the two of you to inform Orion and myself.” 

You frowned. 

“Why would it matter to the lot of you? As I remember you disowned your son and my parents took him in.” 

“This is our first grandchild.” 

You stood to start washing dishes before you hexed the woman. 

“He or she will not be practicing dark arts. Sirius has already said no to all of that rubbish.” 

You quickly started washing a plate so hard the poor thing snapped. Walburga, meanwhile, sat watching you with a glare. 

“What are you doing?” 

“When I’m not busy being a wonderful wife I like to fulfill my duties as a domestic goddess.” 

Walburga raised an eyebrow. 

“Is Sirius too cheap to buy you an elf for these menial chores?”

You put the broken plate down before you threw it. Just who the hell did this woman think she was? You were ready to turn around and start yelling. The sensible side of your brain told you to stop.

_“She can’t help it. She’s rich and doesn’t know any better.”_

The other side of your brain, however, said.

_“Time to smack the bitch!”_

“No, he isn’t! I just like to use this handy dandy sponge and the cleaner I made. It takes real skill!”

The sound of the garden door shutting pulled you from your thoughts. You could recognize Sirius’ steps from anywhere. This was about to get ugly! 

“Excuse me.” 

You said before stepping out of the room. Sirius looked up at you with a playful smirk that said he had one thing on his mind. Before you could say anything, he had you against the wall. You sighed as his mouth closed on your neck. He was going to leave another love bite for his mother to look at.

“Is Harry asleep?”

You shook your head. 

“Where’s Remus?”

Sirius chuckled. 

“Outside trying to prove me wrong that he's the better mechanic. If you feel up to it, we have time for a quickie.” 

As lovely as the idea sounded, you didn’t want Walburga sitting on the other side of the wall listening to the two of you screw each other. 

“That sounds lovely but we have a problem.” 

Sirius didn’t look up right away. 

“Morning sickness?” 

You swallowed. 

“Hardley. Your mum is here.”

Sirius laughed. That was hilarious! He wasn’t for sure what kind of joke that was but it wasn’t funny.

“I’m not kidding, Sirius! She’s in the kitchen.” 

Sirius stood up straight. The happy smile had vanished. Now he reminded you of the boy that you saw every school year at the end of the term. He was the boy that didn't want to go home and was sick the whole time. 

“What the hell is she doing here?” 

You shrugged. 

“She heard about our happy news.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“Fucking beautiful.”

He gently let you go before turning and walking into the kitchen. Sure enough, his mother sat at the table looking around with a scowl on her face. Her cold eyes narrowed on him. 

“Well, there you are. Your wife is...pleasant.” 

Sirius didn’t smile. In fact, he wanted to show zero emotion to anything that Walburga had to say. Maybe if he acted like a robot, she would leave and never return. The past four years without his mum in his life had been wonderful! 

“Yeah, she is. What are you doing here?” 

Walburga raised an eyebrow. 

“No, it's good to see you mum?” 

Sirius shook his head. 

“No. You haven’t been my mum in four years. Don’t you remember? You kicked me out of the family. I never got to thank you for it. These past four years without the cult has been lovely.” 

Sirius was thrilled when Walburga’s cocky smile faded. She quickly resembled the horrible woman who made his life a living hell. 

“I don’t think this is a laughing matter, Sirius. I heard that Y/n was pregnant. With this being my first grandchild…”

Sirius held a hand up.

“Hold on! You aren’t allowed around my child.”

“Excuse me?”

Walburga snapped. You, meanwhile, stood watching the two trying to decide who you could drag out. 

As if by a prayer, Remus walked in. He froze, staring at the unfolding scene. This was the last thing that Remus ever expected to see! He quickly looked at you, silently assessing if you needed him to step in. 

“You heard me. None of you will ever see the kid. I forbid it! Furthermore, how the hell did you find out?” 

Walburga shrugged in a little sassier than needed. 

“Your brother.” 

Sirius glanced at you before looking back at his mother. 

“Well, the two of you can just take your so-called good feelings and shove them up your ass. Just get out of here and haunt someone else.”

“Sirius.”

He looked to Remus, who was motioning him forward. Sirius didn’t wait for Walburga to make a comment before turning and storming up the stairs. 

You had walked into the kitchen to pick up Harry when the hard rock music started blaring. It took all you had not to smirk. Sirius hadn’t forgotten how to get under his mother’s skin and he wasn’t about to let this moment pass. You slowly turned to your mother in law. 

“It's been so kind of you to visit.”

Walburga stormed out of the house in a huff. Remus, meanwhile, walked over. 

“I’ll take Harry. You go deal with him.” 

You took a breath before walking up the stairs and into your bedroom. Sirius sat on the window seat and was glaring outside. You walked over and wrapped your arms around him from behind. 

“Sweetheart…”

“How did Regulus know?”

Sirius asked, coldly. You tensed against him. 

“I ran into him before you came home from that job...he kinda….”

Sirius quickly cut you off.  
“Wait a minute! You told him that you were pregnant before you fucking told me...the father of the kid?”

Sirius quickly stood up; almost tripping you in the process.

“Sirius, he kinda figured it out. I almost threw up on his fancy shoes.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. This was the last thing that he wanted to think about. Regulus could have easily hurt you. Granted, you could have easily hurt him too. It would have been a touch more difficult with Harry in one arm. 

“He’s a git.” 

You suddenly remembered the awkward conversation with Regulus.

“Somethings going on with him, Sirius.” 

“He’s an idiot.” 

You rolled your eyes. 

“Not what I meant. He seemed off. He was making weird comments about how nothing either side does will make matters...it was just weird. He wasn't death eater Regulus. I wonder if he pissed someone off and is in danger.”

Sirius shrugged, seeming to not care less.

“Play stupid games. Win stupid prizes.” 

Sirius didn’t meet your annoyed gaze. 

“You don’t care about your little brother at all?”

Sirius shook his head. 

“I’m not in that family anymore, remember? So why are you just now telling me about this?”

“Maybe I forgot, you know, with this whole being pregnant, taking care of Harry, and playing new wife thing?”

Sirius sighed. 

“I’m sorry...look I’m going out for a bit.” 

The last time that he said this, Sirius came home wasted with a bunch of women’s phone numbers shoved in his pockets. Sirius seemed to pick up on your thoughts. He quickly walked over and tilted your face to his. 

Sirius felt beyond guilty at the moment. He didn’t mean to make you feel this way again.

“I’m not that guy anymore. I’m taking Remus with me. I just need some time to process this day”

You nodded and went to sit down on the bed. Sirius stood looking at you obviously feeling guilty. 

“I can stay, love.” 

You shook your head. 

“Just go. I need to get Harry down for a nap anyway.”


End file.
